


More Than Friends?

by Manny_bgm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_bgm/pseuds/Manny_bgm
Summary: Canon compliant piece where Harry and Ginny go on a date the day after they first kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room.They had a fantastic night, but now they must decide where to take it from here.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	More Than Friends?

Ginny was walking towards the Black Lake with a massive grin on her face, her heart bouncing in her chest. She could hardly believe what was about to take place. She was heading towards her first date with Harry.

Last night, Harry had suddenly kissed Ginny after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Final. It had come as a complete shock to her (and the people watching), and yet, it had felt so right. Harry had then gestured her out of the Common Room and taken her for a stroll through the castle. They had talked all night, and it had been better than her wildest dreams. In fact, for a moment she wondered if it _had_ only been a dream. But when she had come down for breakfast this morning, she knew it had to have been real.  
She had been receiving a ton of looks and attention from fellow Gryffindors, which had nothing to do with her victory in the Quidditch Final from the day before. No, people were gossiping about the fact that she seemed to be going out with Harry Potter. Ginny was mostly indifferent to this gossip and was instead focused on her overwhelming happiness towards Harry himself.

She saw him in the distance. He was sitting on the grass, looking over the calm water as if in deep thought. The slight breeze in the air made his already messy hair move in every direction, but Ginny thought he looked rather handsome. Seeing him so peaceful like that, she was overcome by an urge to kiss him. And in all honesty, she had no reason not to.

“Hi Harry!” she said when she came within hearing range.

“Hi!” Harry said, waving at her and looking overjoyed. “Glad you could make it!” he told her as she arrived on their meeting spot.

“Of course!” she said, planting a kiss on his cheek and sitting down next to him on the grass. “You thought I wouldn’t show?”

“Well, it’s just that Hermione talked to me this morning; she said you have to study a lot for your O.W.L.s, and she’s asked me not to spend too much time distracting you.”

“Man, you too?” Ginny said. “She was lecturing me about that as well.” Hermione certainly seemed keen on keeping Ginny’s studying in check.

“She means well.” Harry assured her. “She wants the best for you.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Ginny said. “But right now, the best thing for me is to see you.”  
  
Harry looked taken aback, and Ginny saw that he was blushing as he muttered a response that vaguely sounded like 'Thanks'.  
That wasn't a sight she was quite used to yet; for many years, she had been the one who got easily flustered. But over the course of this year, she had noticed that Harry would occasionally get shy around her, and it was the cutest thing. And now she finally understood why.  
  
“I’m glad I can see you, too.” he said to her when he could form proper sentences again.

“I’m glad we got our priorities sorted out.” she joked. “Besides, I still have plenty of time to study.” she assured him. “I’ll be alright.”  
  
“Anything you’re struggling with?” Harry said. “Maybe I can help. I've already done the exams last year.”  
  
Harry wanted to help her out... that was so considerate of him; Ginny was sure he had more than enough on his plate already. Not to mention he had detention with Snape for the rest of term.

"You sure?" she asked him. Harry nodded.  
  
“Well, History of Magic is probably the worst, but I don’t want to bore you with _that_ mess.” Ginny said, wanting to spare him.

“Yeah, it is quite boring.” Harry said. “But you can ask me about it if you've got trouble.”

“You’re sweet.” Ginny said. “I swear, there’s so much shit we have to memorize for that subject. Did you struggle with that exam last year?”  
  
Harry didn’t respond, and there was a sort of blank look on his face. He seemed very stressed out all of a sudden, as though he had just recalled an awful memory.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” Ginny asked, somewhat worried now.  
  
“No, it’s just…” Harry took a deep breath and looked at her directly. “I fainted in the middle of that exam... and that’s when I… I saw Sirius.”

Ginny clapped a hand for her mouth. She knew what he was talking about. That was the day when she and Luna found him in an empty classroom, panicking and yelling at Ron and Hermione that he saw a vision of Voldemort taking Sirius hostage. So that must have been right after their History of Magic O.W.L. then. The chaos that ensued that day had resulted in Sirius’ death. And Ginny had reminded Harry of that awful day… _Fuck._

“I’m so sorry Harry, I didn’t realize…”

“It’s okay, Ginny.” Harry said in a calm voice, although his body was shaking. For a moment, it looked like he was going to tear up, but he kept a straight face. “Well, needless to say, I failed that exam, but I guess that was on me.” he said, clearly wanting to avoid talking about Sirius. Ginny understood. It happened almost a year ago now, but that didn’t make the pain hurt any less.

“It’s okay Harry.” she said, moving closer to him and holding his hand. “It wasn’t your fault.” she added, in a tone that would hopefully convey that she wasn’t just talking about the examination results.  
  
“Thank you.” Harry said, and from the smile and look in his bright emerald eyes, he seemed to understand.  
  
“Hey, what are friends for?” Ginny said, returning a smile. “Although, I guess we’re more than friends now, aren’t we?”  
Her question wasn’t entirely rhetorical. From their conversation last night, it did seem like they wanted to start a relationship. But they hadn’t actually confirmed that one way or the other, so there was still that little smudge of anxiety in Ginny’s mind that suggested otherwise. Besides, Harry hadn’t exactly been in a long-term relationship before; she didn’t want to push him into one.

“You know, you don’t have to force anything.” Harry began, apparently not wanting to push her either. “I know you only recently stopped seeing Dean. If we’re going too fast…”

“No, it’s all good!” Ginny said hastily. She didn’t want to give the impression that she didn’t want this, especially not because of Dean. “I’m over him, trust me.” She assured him. “But, do _you_ think we’re going too fast?”

“Not at all!” Harry said. “I’m absolutely fine with this if you are.”

“Definitely.” she said, hardly able to contain her excitement. That settled it. _She and Harry were dating._ There was an overwhelming amount of euphoria an excitement bubbling up inside her.

But before she could allow herself to get too ecstatic, she thought about what Harry just said about Dean – it was true that she had only broken up with him recently, and it seemed that he had been taking the split a lot harder than she had. And then she remembered that Dean and Harry shared a dormitory. _Shit._ She didn’t want either of them to be uncomfortable.

“Hey, did Dean give you any trouble over it?” Ginny asked Harry slowly, somewhat nervous to hear the answer.  
  
“What d’you mean?”  
  
“Well, when we said goodbye last night and you went back to your dormitory; did Dean say anything?”  
  
“No, he didn’t." Harry said simply. "Didn’t look too cheerful about it, but he didn’t make a scene. I think Ron talked to him beforehand.”

“Oh yeah, what did Ron say?” Ginny asked, figuring that Ron probably would have spoken up about the situation.  
  
“He’s okay with it. Actually, more than that. He seemed pretty happy about it.”

“Did he now?” Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he just asked me not to snog you when he’s around.”

“Oh, that’s fine with me.” Ginny said in a slightly mischievous tone. She gestured a quick look around the lake area and said teasingly “Hey, guess what Harry, he’s not around. Fancy a snog?”  
  
“Thought you’d never ask.” Harry said.  
  
“As if.” Ginny said, not believing for a second that Harry didn’t expect her to ask to snog him. “Come here.” And she leaned forward to press her lips onto his once more.


End file.
